


Close

by NakuNakuNoMi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, mentions of a panic or anxiety attack, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Katakuri is not sure what to do when he finds his beloved wife all curled up in their bed...
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Original Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: anxiety and panic disorders are very personal and every person experiences them differently. This is based off of personal experience and additional research.   
> First posted on my Tumblr, which is also called NakuNakuNoMi. Enjoy <3

You were usually so bubbly. So happy. Always friendly, always nice. Constantly checking in with most of the siblings ever since your (arranged) marriage with Katakuri and repeatedly making sure everyone was feeling okay. 

That was why it hit Katakuri so hard when he walked into your shared bedroom after training and found you curled up in your bed, shaking like a leaf and breathing heavily.

You couldn’t help it. Sometimes you started thinking, pondering which turned into overthinking, before your thoughts just started spiraling hard. And before you knew you were in a cycle of negative thoughts. Everyone disliked you. They only pretended to be nice to you, but they were probably all talking about you behind your back. You couldn’t blame them. They were just hanging out with you cause they were intimidated by your husband. 

Your sweet, sweet husband, who had no idea what was happening to you. Had anyone dared to lay a hand on you? Were you hurt? In pain? Did someone say something to you? He would not condone any bad behavior towards his siblings and even less towards the woman he loved. 

_“Y/n? who hurt you?_ ” He sounded more harsh than he intended, the anger not directed towards you, but to whoever had dared make you feel this way. _“Please, just go._ ” Your voice sounded weak. Katakuri stood still in the door frame. Why did you ask him to leave? Had he done something wrong? Had he said something that hurt you? He couldn’t think of anything immediately but it wouldn’t be the first time that his bashful personality had made people misinterpret his words. 

Using his kenbunshoku haki he made sure you had no intention to move, and quietly made his way over to the bed you shared, sitting down and carefully placing a hand on your back. You were shaking like a leaf. “ _y/n”_ You didn’t really respond to him softly calling your name, so quietly it was almost a whisper, but you did seem to respond a bit better to his touch. He didn’t want you to feel threatened or caged in, so instead brushed along your back and shoulders very softly as you sat there in silence.

Relief washed over him as he realized that at the very least, he had not been the reason for your very sudden change in behavior. 

It took you quite some time to calm down, and when you finally spoke up for some water, he couldn’t be up to get a glass for you fast enough. You were sitting upright when he returned, and quietly drank the water as he sat back next to you. He didn’t want to unnecessarily prod you or makes you speak up when you weren’t ready to do so. 

_“I’m sorry” “What for?”_

You felt tears well up, the emotional aftermath of a body that went in complete shutdown. 

_“I just... I just wish I was better... you know? More deserving of you, prettier, nicer, stronger and-”_ You were interrupted by big strong hands picking you up carefully. Katakuri placed you in his lap, so you could lean against his torso, tears now silently streaming over your face as you couldn’t get any more words out. Your mouth was dry, your body and mind numb. 

_“Who said that? Who said you were not.. all of these things?”_

_“Nobody... it’s just... my head... I... “_ He held you close, not saying a word, making sure you knew you didn’t have to say anything either. He didn’t really get it, but he also got it. As a kid, he had doubted himself a lot as well, although always his appearance, never his personality. And he just had hidden it away and became so strong that no one dared laugh at him. 

But you, who was the sweetest woman he had ever met, just had your own thoughts for an enemy and there was nothing he could do against that. He just caressed your back, made sure you knew you were loved, and that he was here, no matter how you felt, and no matter what you said, he would not back away. And he didn’t think all those things. He cursed himself for not being good with words, if he were, maybe he could tell you how happy you made him, and everyone else around you. 

How you were the sweetest person he had ever met, sweeter than any donut any of the chefs could ever prepare. How you were the kindest, gentlest soul. How hardworking you were, how you were the perfect wife, the perfect friend, the perfect sibling to his siblings and just... overall perfection in his eyes. How there wasn’t a day where he wasn’t surprised someone like you actually loved someone like him, and that he wanted to thank you for all the effort you put in a relationship that was initially something neither of you really wanted. How your patience, and love, and endless trying to get him to open up had made him a different, better man. 

But he could never actually say those things, too concerned his words would come out wrong and have any other effect than the only thing he desired: to make you happy. 

So he held you close, and hoped that you would get it from the way he held you, and looked at you, and slowly made you feel that everything was okay. 


End file.
